<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【SD】Subspecie（R18G） by Doflamingocoat26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695072">【SD】Subspecie（R18G）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doflamingocoat26/pseuds/Doflamingocoat26'>Doflamingocoat26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ajin Fusion, Bottom Dean Winchester, Gangbang, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Rape, Top Sam Winchester, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doflamingocoat26/pseuds/Doflamingocoat26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*亚人AU，本文在亚人原作设定基础上进行了一些改动。与我上一篇亚人AU的文是同一世界观设定，但是是完全不同的故事，可以理解为那一篇的平行世界。</p><p>警告：是HE。大量会引起不适的片段，这篇文可以说是我的施虐欲大集合，虐待，性虐，断肢，内脏，人体实验等描写，黑化，OMCSx丁，希望您谨慎阅读。</p><p>*如果您未观看过亚人原作，请先阅读这里：</p><p>亚人嘛，就是有一种人他们不会死，这么说不准确，他们是死后会立刻重生，重生成完好的样子。不过要知道自己是不是亚人，得先死一次才会知道，但哪个人会有这样的胆量去试试呢？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【SD】Subspecie（R18G）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*亚人AU，本文在亚人原作设定基础上进行了一些改动。与我上一篇亚人AU的文是同一世界观设定，但是是完全不同的故事，可以理解为那一篇的平行世界。</p><p>警告：是HE。大量会引起不适的片段，这篇文可以说是我的施虐欲大集合，虐待，性虐，断肢，内脏，人体实验等描写，黑化，OMCSx丁，希望您谨慎阅读。</p><p>*如果您未观看过亚人原作，请先阅读这里：</p><p>亚人嘛，就是有一种人他们不会死，这么说不准确，他们是死后会立刻重生，重生成完好的样子。不过要知道自己是不是亚人，得先死一次才会知道，但哪个人会有这样的胆量去试试呢？</p><p> </p><p>01</p><p>Sam签了一道又一道保密协议后等了整整一周才得到回复邮件，邮件很简短。</p><p>“恭喜你，你被录用了，请于七月十号上午八时于附件中地址本人携带个人档案进行报道。”</p><p>十号，他换上部门发放的制服和白大褂到达了附件中写着的地址，一个和他穿着相同的中年男人站在不起眼的办公楼前面，看到Sam他兴奋地挥起手，“嘿，新人，在这边。”</p><p>他热情得领着Sam进入建筑物，搭上往地下九楼的直通电梯，絮絮叨叨些福利，轮休，以及餐厅最好吃的汉堡是周几的之类的闲话。Sam有一句没一句得应和着，他的心思可不在这里，他盯着电梯按键旁数字不断跳动的屏幕。即使是推荐他来的导师也不知道这个部门，他是在面试时被忽然选中的，然后就被拉去签订一系列复杂冗长的保密协议，而后在那无聊的文件上他看到了一个词。</p><p>“AJIN 002”</p><p>这栋建筑物里有一个亚人。</p><p>他无法描述那种心情，从亚人十九年前第一次被世界所知，之后世界各国都陆续公布出发现亚人的消息，而目前本国被公众所知的亚人只有一个，AJIN 001。可每天都有人死去，新的亚人肯定在诞生，不，不能说是诞生，应该是被发现。现在政府手中到底有多少亚人谁也不知道，Sam也不在乎，能接触到一个也是好的。</p><p>亚人看起来和普通人无异，只是他们被死亡所抛弃，各式各样的宗教给他们下了不同的定义，神之子，恶魔，地狱的引路人，不得往生者。但Sam是无神论者，他只是想亲眼看看亚人，这也是他学这个专业最大的原因。</p><p>Sam被带到一个监控室模样的房间，他站在一面厚厚的防弹玻璃墙外，玻璃那一侧拉着帘子，看不到里面的状况。引他来的那个中年男人戴上了塑胶手套和护目镜，把厚厚一本记录册递给了Sam。</p><p>“你是新来的，这几天先做做文书工作适应一下吧。”男人指指墙边，“那边有凳子，自己搬来坐，不用太紧张，如实记录就可以，像你们在学校填实验报告表一样，要是只有错漏可以看监控再次填写，轻松点。”</p><p>“那我们就准备开始了。”他说完便出了门，似乎是从其他门进了防弹玻璃墙另一侧的实验室。</p><p>另一侧的帘子哗啦一声被拉开，Sam便看到了它…不，是“他”。</p><p>手术台上躺着一个只穿着浅蓝病号服的男人，他看起来和自己差不多大，皮肤很白，大概是在这不见天日的地方呆了太久了。他周围有四五个和自己穿着相同的男人，他们在旁边忙碌着，清洗仪器准备药物，那个男人就在那里躺着，安静异常。</p><p>他歪过头看向玻璃外的自己，Sam这才意识到这是双面玻璃，他的眼睛是清澈的绿色，暗金的头发短短的，那张脸漂亮异常，如果是出现在周末影院里深夜的一场爱情电影里再好不过，但偏偏是在这里。</p><p>Sam被他盯得发毛低头只好低头看手里的记录本，今天这一页只有一项是已经填好的，计划死亡次数，10。表格相当详细，有许许多多的条框，还有一大片用来填写具体实验过程的空白，Sam拿起笔先开始填写一些实验时间之类的基本信息。</p><p>嗡嗡的巨响打断了Sam的笔，他抬头，一个实验员举起了切割机。</p><p>“今天实验的项目是A大类，亚人复活特性研究，项目31，名称，残肢距离对复活的影响。”领自己来的男人大声说着，Sam迅速在相对应的表格飞速填写，“实验体，002，实验次数一，切割部分，左右手，进行无阻挡物移动，距离为左手1米，右手1.5米，…”</p><p>其中两个人在男人进行说明时给002注射了一些什么，实验室内还有一个记录员，他看着装满药品的小推车也在飞速记录着什么。Sam猜那只是单纯的止疼药，因为在注射后002还能扭头打量自己，他看起来已经习惯了，或者说绝望了，他漂亮的眼睛里没有一点光，无影灯照射着他没有一丝瑕疵的身体。</p><p>修长，匀称，恰到好处的肌肉让他看起来健康而阳光，他真的是个非常美的人，也是个非常美的亚人。</p><p>没有消毒，没有其他辅助器械，他的四肢都被焊在病床上的铁圈箍着，手持切割机嗡嗡响着，两个人同时把高速旋转的刀片挨上002的皮肤。血一开始流的很慢，但那旋转成完美圆形的刀片往下压着，几秒，也好像是十几秒，血液忽然喷薄而出溅到002和所有人身上，甚至防弹玻璃上，切割机不锈钢高速转动形成的银白圆圈变成了红色的。</p><p>当两只手被切断骨头，那声音让Sam想起屠宰场里被宰杀的牛，他呆滞得看着，手在纸上机械得书写他所见的一切。</p><p>双手的断面非常完整圆润，骨骼，血管，肌肉都漂亮得断掉，如果不是血还在不停涌着，所有人都会觉得那只是塑料教具。002没有叫喊也没有挣扎，他开始盯着天花板，实验员们拿出米尺和枪，在测量好距离后把枪口贴到002的额头。</p><p>砰，砰，砰，002的头碎掉了，脑浆血和骨渣的混合物在手术台溅开一大片，无影灯，地面，都被打上一片弧形粘稠鲜红的影子。</p><p>在这里杀死他好像是一件在普通不过的事，没人因他的死亡停下工作，没人去看他碎掉的头颅，Sam的笔尖在枪响时重重顿了一下，纸上出现了一条不美观的线，他低下头去却发现自己的手有点颤抖，他也不知道为什么自己会这样。</p><p>他只是亚人，怪物，又不会死。</p><p>他逼自己抬起头，正看到那两只断掉的手在宽大的手术台上自己移动着向002双臂圆润的断面移动，它们的速度很快，左手，右手，它们回到原来的位置，002的头与此同时也飞速复原着，他活了过来，歪过头看着玻璃另一面。</p><p>Sam也盯着他，盯着他那还是血洞的右眼眼眶。</p><p>他想吐。</p><p>整个上午，他们杀死了他十次，墙壁，地面，甚至天花板，到处都是粘稠的半凝固的血和骨渣，手术台的边缘血像即将雨天滴水的房檐，滴答，滴答。其他人熙攘着离开了实验室只剩002安静的泡在自己的血里，他的身体还是完好无损，Sam搓着自己的手心，他出了一身冷汗，手心里的汗粘稠的像血。</p><p>那个带他来的男人拍拍发呆的Sam，“嘿，先吃饭吧，过两天就习惯了。”</p><p>“嗯。”Sam回过神来，看了一眼他胸前的铭牌，“谢谢你了Ash。”</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>入职的前几天都在做A类实验，全部都是断肢类，Sam从同事们口中听到了许多乱七八糟的事，但没亲眼看到之前，他也不敢确认现在还会进行这种反人类的实验。</p><p>不过亚人又不是人类，又不会死，人道不人道又有什么关系？</p><p>几天之后，Sam对断肢免疫了，他想起小时候呆在外祖父的农场里，他们会杀羊，宰牛，最开始看到牛和羊的眼睛他会害怕，会恶心，无法吃下盘子里的肉，但一次又一次之后，他甚至可以帮外祖父剥皮，切肉。人类真是适应性很强的生物。</p><p>入职后的第十天，Sam第一次写下了B大类这几个词，B大类即人体极限测试。</p><p>亚人的商业价值多在于此，汽车气囊的安全测试，药物测试，武器穿透力测试等等等等，如果给这些大多只能采用假人与动物进行实验的行业可以进行无限次人体实验的机会，会有人拒绝吗？</p><p>答案显而易见，没有。</p><p>大把企业排着长龙等待002的使用名额，光Sam经常听到的企业就有七八个，至于他们花了多少钱那就不是Sam这样的小人物可以知道的了，他只是个记录员而已。</p><p>今天他们没有在基地里，罕见的出了差，002被关在拘束衣里蒙上眼睛装进一口棺材似得大铁箱子，直升机早早就等在了楼顶，Sam跟两个武装押运人员到达楼顶时Ash也刚好到达，他轻车熟路去跟飞机上的负责人交谈，其他人则帮Sam把装着002的箱子装上飞机。登机后他们都被要求戴上眼罩，螺旋叶片转动的声音震耳欲聋，Sam在黑暗里无法感知时间的流逝。</p><p>他的脚踢到装着002的箱子，Sam的手跟着摸了上去，铁箱凉极了，就在这块铁皮之下有一个活人，一头笼里的牛。</p><p>即使不会死，你会害怕吗？</p><p>飞机降落后眼罩还没被拿下来，Sam感觉自己几乎是被人推着往前走，曲曲折折走了很远，直到听到一扇厚厚的门被推开的声音他的眼罩才被粗暴的摘下。</p><p>这是一个完全封闭的光秃秃的仓库，在仓库的一面墙壁上放置了几个看起来是冲击试验用的装有传感器的矮墙，几辆没有牌照型号也很陌生的车停在仓库的另一头，门口边放着几台电脑。Ash从一辆车里钻出来，冲这边竖起大拇指，Sam这才发现身边多了几个不认识的技术员。</p><p>他们没说话坐到电脑前，扔给Sam他的公文包，Sam掏出记录册，坐到门口的警卫刚摆好一排塑料凳子上。</p><p>汽车开始缓缓移动，技术员们的视线都没离开过电脑屏幕，他们小声交谈着Sam听不太懂的一些技术名词。车停在他们的正前方，Sam这才发觉002被绑在了驾驶位上，他看起来还是那副样子，漂亮又呆滞。</p><p>“第一次撞击，时速八十。”</p><p>Sam飞速记录下来，车起步很快，在室内这么小的地方几乎一眨眼的功夫砰得一声巨响便传入耳际，车整个撞到了墙壁上，车头烂的惨不忍睹，不过所幸安全气囊打开了。消防系统随即启动，朝车喷了大量白色烟雾。</p><p>“不行，气囊还是歪了。”一个技术员皱起眉头看着Sam，“麻烦您去检查一下002的情况可以吗，这不是我们的责任范围。”</p><p>车头整个变形了，由于气囊弹开，002的头没有受到致命的冲击，Sam费力得把他扯下来，他还有气。</p><p>他漂亮的脸蛋上扎着许多亮闪闪的玻璃渣，在灯光下看起来像是什么诡异的珠宝，胳膊扭曲着，小臂断掉的骨头突出皮肤。他的口鼻都呛出了血，Sam伸手去摸他的胸膛，他的肋骨断了很多根，呼吸困难，应该是断掉的骨头扎进了肺里，如果不及时手术必死无疑。</p><p>“嘿，忘了给你这个。”技术员在门口挥舞着手里的枪，满脸歉意。Sam瞪大眼睛寻找Ash的身影，但那家伙早就不知溜到哪里去了。他有些茫然得看向002，那双玻璃珠一样的绿眼睛也看着他。惨白额灯光打在他的脸上，他还在呼吸，他还活着，我能杀死他吗？</p><p>Sam两腿发软，站起来时天地都在旋转，他仿佛刚刚跑完了马拉松，拼命喘着拖拉着脚步，技术员像看白痴一样看着他，把枪一把塞他手里。</p><p>“你还好吗？”</p><p>大男孩机械得点点头，又拖沓着脚步跪到002身边，他双手握着枪，笨拙得打开保险，把颤抖的枪口对准002，他咬着闭着眼，手指扣在扳机上却迟迟不敢开枪。忽然一只冰凉黏糊的手摸到了自己的手指，那只手一用力，砰，枪响了。</p><p>枪震得Sam虎口发疼，胳膊发麻，两只手都在抖，他看着自己的双手，两只手还扣在扳机上，交叠的手指上有一个完整的血手印。与此同时，骨骼生长的噼啪声短促得响着，Sam看向002。</p><p>“对不起，对不起。”Sam小声得说。</p><p>002愣了一会，表情怪异得看着Sam，仿佛Sam是个什么怪物，“没关系。”</p><p>这是Sam第一次听到他的声音，有点沙哑，有点柔软，好奇心在Sam体内膨胀，让他的胃和肋骨发痒，002在第一次死亡之前还是人类，那在成为亚人之前，他是谁呢？</p><p>但现在显然不是思考的好时机，002的身体一复原他便又被塞进下一辆车的驾驶座，Sam这一天的工作就只是重复一遍一遍检查撞击后的002是否死了，然后一枪哄掉那颗有着漂亮脸蛋的脑袋。杀死一头牛和一个人的感觉很相似，但却又有一点细微的不同，当Sam看到伤痕累累的002在枪响之后恢复成完好的样子，脑海里某个角落出现了怪异的欣慰与自豪，是我把他从痛苦中解脱，是我让他死了，让他可以重新变得完整。</p><p>Sam开枪的手法熟练起来，愧疚正在他身上消失，他的眼神在杀死002时变得温柔，他自以为是，甚至不觉他也在被观察。</p><p>他也只是又一个恶劣的普通人，002想，一只新的动物。</p><p>03</p><p>那一天仿佛是个什么考核，从撞击试验场回来后，Sam便成为了正式职员，终于被允许加入002的实验研究当中。同时，他第一次开始观察身边的其他人。</p><p>Sam不怎么记得住身边那些人的名字，他们在实验室外时跟他那些大学同学没什么两样，拉帮结派，勾心斗角，讨论着午餐和工资，他们的话题里很少有002和其他亚人。他们脱下防护服之后全变成了无意义的重复样本，只有穿上那身丑陋厚实，只能看到眼睛的衣服时，他们才显出不同来。</p><p>那身衣服剥夺了他们作为人类的外形特征，当所有人整齐站在一起，他们在Sam眼中便成了一排排试管，相同的玻璃管子里却装着完全不同的内容物，所有的变化都只能从透明的护目镜里观察，而这却是他们最像一个独立人类个体的时候。</p><p>每个人都有不同的癖好和性情，Sam的工作一直很闲，于是他把观察到的一些东西写了下来，编了号。</p><p>No.1 当002发出一点痛苦的声音，且是断肢状态时，有一个人会勃起。<br/>No.2 实验室里仅有的女士有施虐倾向，当她与002独处时，她会掐死002，或者用眼前可见的一切钝器殴打他。<br/>No.3 有一个人会悄悄从垃圾桶里带走002未被制成标本的残肢，他对那些非常着迷，我觉得他会用002断掉的手自慰。<br/>No.4 绝大多数人在实验时都会相当兴奋，瞳孔放大，他们会对002产生欲望。<br/>No.5 他们有一些共同的秘密，而我还知道，或者说只有被接纳为他们的一份子才能共享那些秘密。<br/>……</p><p>入职之后的第三个月，Sam还不知道他们在隐瞒什么。今天他也照常按时打卡上班，但前一天下班之前Ash告诉他今天的工作内容有一些特殊。</p><p>活体解剖？药物试验？还是其他什么让人不适的实验呢，人类在如何杀死另一个人总是富有无穷的创造力，这三个月已经Sam有一些麻木，他分不清他到底是在做实验，还是只是在放纵自己的施虐欲去一遍又一遍杀死另一个人。</p><p>他脑袋里一团乱，在大厅里快步行走险些撞到正等他Ash身上。</p><p>“嘿Sam，身体不舒服？”</p><p>“对不起，对不起！”Sam回过神来，“昨晚有点感冒，脑袋还有点晕。”</p><p>“年轻人也该多注意身体。”Ash点上一支烟，“等我抽支烟再去，今天这个你是第一次做，得放轻松。”</p><p>“放轻松？”</p><p>“对，放轻松。虽然亚人是怪物，但是如果我们也能有他们那样的恢复能力，很多疾病残疾不就都迎刃而解了吗”Ash重重吸了两口烟，“而且哪个国家不想要亚人士兵。”</p><p>Sam心里一沉，他脑子里浮现出一种挑战人类伦理下限的猜想。</p><p>Ash的烟抽完了，烟屁股被他丢进垃圾桶，他看起来一如往常，淡然又平静。Sam跟着Ash的脚步走进电梯，电梯罕见的往上走。</p><p>叮，电梯门在六楼打开。面前的楼道内全是一个一个紧闭着门的小房间，Ash走在前面，进了门上写着001的房间，Sam跟着他进去，屋子很小，只有一张床，而床上是一个婴儿，他有着和002一样漂亮的绿眼睛。</p><p>“为了得到更多亚人，或者搞明白亚人是怎么来的，我们做了这些。”</p><p>“是克隆还是试管婴儿？”</p><p>“一到十二是克隆，十三到二十是试管婴儿。”</p><p>Sam沉默了足有半分钟，“有成功的案例吗？”</p><p>Ash摇摇头，蹲下身从床底下掏出一个药箱来，“不过对孩子我们还是足够仁慈的，都是药物注射，安乐死，不过如果是天选之子，他一会也就又活过来了。”</p><p>“嘿，小伙子。”Ash抓住孩子的小胳膊，把一管药注入他小小的身体，“希望你是天选之子。”</p><p>Sam的呕吐感又出现了，胃里翻江倒海，那孩子漂亮的绿眼睛睁得大大的看着自己，他想起那一天，歪过头右眼还是血窟窿的002，那孩子的身体在他眼里也血肉模糊起来。</p><p>002知道这些吗？他应该知道吗？</p><p>愧疚和恐惧在身体里奔腾，连心跳都被它们盖过，Sam脑子里一遍又一遍浮现002那双死人一般毫无生机的眼，到底是多少事才能让一个人的眼睛死掉，Sam以为自己知道的都够多了，但现在他觉得自己只是揭开了幕布的一角。</p><p>Ash怀里的孩子还在笑，但很快他的嘴唇变紫，漂亮的大眼睛半阖着，像是睡着了，只是不会再呼吸。男孩瘦小的身体被Ash丢回床上，他死了，没有活过来。</p><p>省下的十九个孩子里，Sam杀死了其中的四个男孩，一个女孩，十九个孩子一个都没再醒过来，不论是克隆还是试管婴儿，他们都没有成为奇迹，成为天选之子，Sam告诉自己，这对他们来说是最大的幸运，不用成为下一个002。作为无神论者的Sam，罕见的想到了那个或许只是代表高维空间的上帝，它拥有拯救这些婴儿的意识的能力吗？他希望它有。</p><p>当确认完最后一个孩子也没有醒来后，他们今天的工作终于要结束了，温柔的橘红色夕阳从窗口落到地面上，落到Sam的鞋和小腿上，他把注射器扔进垃圾桶推开了小房间的门，暗无天日的楼道里白炽灯刺眼的闪烁着。Ash走在他前面，Sam看着这个不起眼的中年男人的背影胃里泛着酸，如果他们研究002的基因和亲缘关系，那002的血亲呢？他不寒而栗。</p><p>“今天辛苦你了，这都过了下班时间，。”Ash边走边看手表，扭过头，满脸的肉都堆着“今天我还得回去跟我老婆出去看电影呢，报告就…”</p><p>“我下边帮你去填一下就好了，您着急就先回去吧。”</p><p>“多谢多谢！”</p><p>Ash几乎是小跑着冲进电梯，电梯门关上前还给Sam竖了个大拇指，但当那扇铁门缓缓关上他的笑容瞬间便消失了。他从裤兜里掏出手机和烟，左手指间夹上一根烟，右手在身上摸索打火机，用肩膀和头夹住刚刚拨号的手机。</p><p>“我让他下去签到了，他如果不加入你们，就把他踹掉，我们向来不缺新人。”</p><p>“知道了。”</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>Sam恍惚得从楼梯走下去，声控灯随着他的脚步声明灭，他越向下走，夕阳也越往下坠，直到窗口只剩一道暗淡的橘红，从负一层开始楼梯里彻底黑了，只有监控亮着一点红。他走的很慢，杂乱的事堆积在他的头脑和四肢里，他却没办法理清，002残缺的脸和留在他手上的那个手印连同那些死去牛羊的眼睛，一切都再一次在他脑子里变得清晰。</p><p>他是亚人，他是亚人，他是亚人，他是亚人…</p><p>他不是人。</p><p>他推开实验室虚掩的门，玻璃另一侧没有完全拉上的窗帘上还沾着血，留下的缝隙足够Sam看到玻璃另一侧，他愣在了那里，甚至忘记关上推开的门。</p><p>002被他的同事们扯着短短的金发赤裸的摁在手术台上，几只手掐着他的脖子，他的脸涨红，大张着嘴巴，丰润的嘴巴红肿着，尚未干涸的精液从他的额头顺着脸颊流下，他翻着白眼几乎要晕过去，但他还在盯着玻璃的另一侧，盯着Sam。</p><p>一个人拉开了裤链站到002身后，他掏出阴茎狠狠得顶了进去，002下意识得挣扎弄得手术床哐啷响，他的双手无力得在铁床上抓挠，口水从他合不上的嘴巴淌出一片，他快窒息了，快死了，但Sam忽然意识到他不会死。</p><p>心脏砰砰直跳，Sam盯着002。</p><p>还有其他人对着他在撸，丑陋涨紫的阴茎们抵在002的脸颊，他的腰，他的臀，缀着点点雀斑的白皙皮肤被压陷，窒息让002的眼角大颗大颗涌出泪珠，像是在被强奸，不，他确实是在被强奸，但他那样顺从，让暴行和轮奸变成一幅画。</p><p>出乎意料，也是意料之中。Sam感觉口腔里的水分都被沸腾起来的血液烧干，他的眼球异样的湿润，泪水出现的莫名奇妙，那些被他堆到大脑角落里的无聊故事们苏醒了，他看着002，想起了圣母。</p><p>一个人忽然拿起的手术刀重重插进002的后背，赤裸的人因疼痛和窒息痉挛着，血随着刀刃无规则的滑动从伤口涌出，另一个人喘着粗气把手指插进002开裂的背扣弄，阴茎在翻出红色嫩肉的伤口上重重摩擦，他的口水几乎要滴到002身上，血沾到他的阴茎上，他却越来越兴奋。</p><p>第三个人拿起了切割机，一把扯过002的胳膊抵住他的小臂打开开关，他的阴茎随着切割机切割人骨时有节奏的嗡嗡声兴奋得抽动着，002被注射的镇定剂剂量显然被刻意减少了，Sam第一次看到他疼得挣扎，而切割的过程又被刻意拉得漫长，未完全断裂的小臂挂在身体上，002的眼泪失控般涌出眼眶，血像崩掉的水管疯狂涌出来。</p><p>他们翻过002的身体，让他柔软无防备的腹部暴露出来，手术刀毫不留情得划开他的肚子，刀口从胸口蔓延到小腹，他像一只破掉的装满内脏的袋子，温热的肠子和脏器从伤口溢出皮肤，他们抚摸揉捏着002的肠子，002的肝，002皮肤下的一切。</p><p>002坚持了几秒钟便再也无力挣扎，而他身后的人还在狠狠操着他，那双黯淡无光的绿眼睛彻底暗下来了。</p><p>“这次死太快了。”正操着002的人抽出阴茎，抬起头，“新来的，看够了要不要来一起玩。”</p><p>Sam无助得站在门口，被那三个人盯着，他想转头离开，可他的腿却开始朝实验室挪动，他的阴茎感兴趣得半勃起，他看着002被切割被伤害的身体勃起了，他看着002愈合，却想再撕开那些伤口，他只剩下理智在拒绝。</p><p>002的身体摔到地面上，Sam被拉进去，衣冠楚楚站在三个赤身裸体的人和一具正在苏醒的尸体中间。</p><p>“没人会不喜欢Dean。”一个人拍了拍Sam的肩膀，Sam并不记得他们三个的名字，“而且他不会死。”</p><p>另一个人把手术刀塞到Sam手里，戏谑得盯着Sam鼓囊的裤裆，踹了踹地上还没完全苏醒的人，“快醒醒，来认识一下Sam。”</p><p>Dean意识到他们没叫自己002，这就说明强奸还要继续，复活之后镇定剂已经失效，他抬起眼看到了那个叫Sam大男孩，他跪在地上，打开了自己的腿。</p><p>随便吧，Dean盯着自己的指尖。他都懒得动身体，泡在自己的血泊里一动不动，强奸和实验哪个更糟糕他也说不出来，那个英俊的大男孩也要加入畜生的行列，好像这个事实更让人难过一点。</p><p>身体上还残留着之前流出的温热的血，被插入的时候Dean没觉得太疼，他听到他们在笑。可忽然，啪嗒啪嗒，有湿热的液体滴到他的胸口。Dean疑惑的扭过头，却看到正在操自己的男孩大睁着眼睛，大男孩似乎根本没意识到自己流泪了，他微长的棕褐色头发挡着他的脸，只有Dean能看到他的脸还有那双泪眼婆娑的眼睛。</p><p>你为什么哭了。Dean对Sam做了一个口型。</p><p>Sam摸摸眼睛，发现自己不知为什么流着泪，他抓住Dean的头发，嘴唇动了动，没有出声。我不知道，Dean，我不知道。</p><p> </p><p>Sam射在Dean身体里一次之后，那场混乱结束了。</p><p>他不知道自己是怎么上的地铁，怎么回的家，他推开自己那个小小公寓的门，连灯都没开直接回了卧室摔进床垫里。</p><p>今天他知道了002的名字，一切好像都不一样了。像一只猪，一头牛，如果你给它起了名字，你还会吃掉它吗？他好像忽然就从某样东西变成了人，Sam缩进被子里，脑袋里却全是002躺在已经变黑的血里看着自己的模样，他赤裸，干净，他的一切都在那里，被看得一干二净。</p><p>身体像在被灼烧，从第一天开始的全部记忆在脑子翻滚。他见过他无数更糟糕的样子，在真空窒息，被砍断四肢，过量辐射到浑身溃烂化脓，感染不同的病毒，再无数次解剖，可那些都没有这样触碰他来的痛苦。</p><p>我怎么了？为什么看到他们强奸他我会痛苦？为什么看着他我会流眼泪？</p><p>一些之前从未在意的细节从脑海里浮起。当在未得到允许时，无人注意时，自己会下意识得触碰002，当摸到他的皮肤，他的任何一部分，愉悦便会从指尖钻入身体。触碰他本该是件让人兴奋的事，但现在却痛苦无比，Sam觉得自己病了，他在为杀死自己的实验对象痛苦。</p><p>他是实验鼠，是兔子，是亚人，不是人。</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>强奸和性爱虐杀继续着，Sam成了他们中的一员，占有杀死002让Sam得到了难以言喻的快感，但每个孤身一人的夜晚，Sam便辗转难眠，整夜的噩梦里他梦到的全是002。</p><p>他固执地不愿称呼002的本名，除了第一次，他再也没叫过002的名字。</p><p>日复一日，时间麻痹了痛苦，冲淡了快乐，让人变成一堆仍具有功能性的肉。从Sam有记忆开始，他从未像现在这样茫然无措，他一直有着目标，不屑与其他人为伍，也从没有一段稳定的恋爱，他只需要发泄欲望不需要一段累赘的关系，所有他想要都可以得到。可现在他被人纠缠着，被自己无端的苦痛和怪异念头折磨，他成了庸人。</p><p>他愤懑，于是在002身上宣泄怒火，之后针对002产生的思考便更深的纠缠着他，所有这些形成一个逃不出去的闭环，把年轻的男孩困在实验室那方狭窄的空间。</p><p>时间过得飞快，十二月到了，十二月五号那天今年冬季第一场大雪降临，也是在那一天实验室Ash主持开了一个小会。会议主题简单明确，接下来会有一个月的假期，但需要一个人带着002去基地外履行一个合同，在其他人小声的议论中Sam鬼使神差的站起来。</p><p>“我愿意去。”</p><p>“确定吗？”</p><p>“确定。”</p><p>“那就这么定了。”</p><p>于是当天，Sam和002被带到一间陌生的私人医院，参加了自入职以来第一场最完整最正常的截肢手术，被彻底麻醉的002躺在白色的病床上被截去了四肢。白色绷带包裹着残肢的末端，他的大腿只剩了浑圆的一小段，双臂剩余部分微长一些，刀口在手肘往上四五厘米的位置，残肢对称又美丽，看起来他似乎天生就是这幅模样，仍在昏迷的002合着眼，陷在柔软的白色床单里，这是他看起来最接近死亡的一次。</p><p>这栋医院只有两层，医护人员的数量也少得可怜，除了轮值的两个医生和四个护士没有其他人，甚至连保洁人员都是只有在固定时间出现。</p><p>窗外的大雪持续下着，从早到晚，他和002住在一个房间，这里比起医院来说更像个疗养院，他们在的小房间里有一扇窗户，可以看到这栋小楼后面大片的空旷和小小的湖泊，可今天除了一片白什么都没有，昏黄的天压在头顶，雪花落到地面沙沙作响。房间里有一台电视机，Sam没有心思看也怕吵到002，于是就只能站在窗边摆弄窗台上那个空空的花瓶盯着002发呆。</p><p>他那么安静，像一件工艺品，这样和他独处还是第一次。</p><p>就在这寂静里，Sam鬼使神差得拉过房间里的躺椅坐到002病床边，他看着他，许多话忽然一下子堵到喉咙。什么都不干，就想摸摸他，叫一下他的名字，过去许多天的痛苦和困顿似乎都从未存在，他没有触碰002却感觉与他如此亲近，这块空间是仅属于他们的，只是知道这个事实Sam便安心了下来。</p><p>许久不曾出现的睡意袭来，Sam窝在躺椅里，盯着飘雪的窗口合上了双眼，没有噩梦，没有杂乱的念头就那样睡去了。</p><p>Dean醒了，他睁开眼看到陌生的天花板，四肢很麻很疼，被子捂得他有点闷，下身也怪怪的，似乎有什么东西插进了自己的阴茎里。他想抬手掀开被子却失败了，这下他才发现了异样，自己的胳膊只剩了一小截，也根本没力气坐起身，他扭头，实验室里那叫Sam的大男孩缩在躺椅上睡觉，看起来滑稽又可怜。</p><p>这下情况显而易见，又被卖给有怪癖的有钱人了。屋里一片昏沉，只有窗口亮亮的，还有沙沙的声音，一定是下雪了。Dean已经记不起上次看下雪是什么时候，从军队被带到实验室开始，时间便再也没了意义，他再也不是军人，也不再是Dean Winchester，他是002，是亚人，是非人的怪物，是永远不会坏的玩具，他让一个又一个正常人变成怪物。</p><p>死真是个好东西，Dean看着自己只剩一截的滑稽的胳膊打了个大大的哈欠。</p><p>“我饿了。”Dean大声说，他很久没说话了声音嘶哑又难听，躺椅上那个大男孩显然被吓了一跳一下子坐直了，于是Dean又喊了一遍，“我饿了，你听不懂英文？”</p><p>“不，不是…”</p><p>“那就快去给我找点饭吃。”Dean举起自己缠着绷带的断肢，“他们不想看到我这几天再长出胳膊吧。”</p><p>Sam愣愣得，他可没想到第一次听到Dean说话会是这样，还没睡够脑袋昏沉，话在过脑子之前就溜出了嘴边，“你想吃什么。”</p><p>Dean也配合得回答，“汉堡，薯条，冰可乐。”</p><p>“你刚全麻过，不该吃那些，消化不了，对…”</p><p>“对身体不好？”Dean面无表情看着Sam，Sam反应过来自己说了多蠢的话，“小呆子你还是快去给我搞点吃的来再说别的。”</p><p>他说完便蜷起身体只留给Sam自己的后背，Sam自知没趣便离开了房间。Dean把头缩进被子里，床和被子温暖又舒适，他已经很久没有独处过了，一个人安全的呆在一个地方不被打扰。每次复活不止身体，甚至崩溃的大脑和情绪都会被修复如初，然而所有记忆都会完整存储下来，被修复如初就代表着要被再次打碎，他会一次又一次想逃跑，然后回忆起到达那里的每一天，再次变得麻木。</p><p>死亡和崩溃都办不到，他被迫清醒的生活在地狱里，但人的适应能力可怕至极，毕竟在地狱里，所有的恶魔都曾经是人类。</p><p> </p><p>06</p><p>Sam找了很久才找到厨房，现在不是饭点，厨房冰箱里只有几瓶牛奶和披萨，他热了热都给Dean拿了过去。推门之前，他犹豫了一下，到底该叫他002，还是叫他Dean，他想自己该叫他002，可推开门的瞬间他的嘴巴有那么一秒钟脱离了大脑的管控。</p><p>“Dean你醒着吗？只有牛奶和披萨。”</p><p>“也可以。”Dean挑着眉毛，“你是要亲自喂我？护士呢？”</p><p>Sam并没有理他，坐到床边把枕头垫在床边托起Dean让他靠到枕头上，盖好他的身体，把披萨举到Dean嘴边，“其他人除了必要的时候都不允许在这栋建筑里，更别提照顾你了，为了保密。”</p><p>“我还以为你是喜欢我呢，”Dean咬了一口披萨，“也不用多想，如果我还有手有脚你以为我会跟你说话？”</p><p>他大口吃着，弄得满嘴油光，酱料沾在他的嘴边，Sam便帮他擦干净嘴巴。Dean对于现状没有任何的不适，他想要什么就大声的说出来，不自在的反而是Sam。晚餐之后他躺在自己的床上，床对面便是Dean的床，他们一天二十四小时都要在一起，Dean的进食，排泄，都由Sam来照顾，即使有时是护士来做，Sam也全程旁观。</p><p>第一天晚上Sam辗转难眠，对面床的人却毫无压力的打着鼾，第二天晚上Sam依旧失眠，他坐到躺椅上看着窗外也看着Dean。</p><p>第三天晚上，又下雪了，Sam也又坐到了躺椅上，盯着Dean发呆，只是这次Dean忽然睁开了眼睛，四目相对，沉默和尴尬在房间里蔓延。</p><p>“你又坐在那里，昨晚还没看够吗？”Dean打了个哈欠，“你又不用担心我会跑，也不用担心我会被玩坏，请你别盯着我了，可不可以？”</p><p>“对不起。”Sam沉默了一会，拖沓着步子躺回自己的床上，背对Dean看着墙面，隔着窗户风声都温柔起来，Sam的心脏怦怦跳，喉咙发痒，他躺在黑暗里鼓足了勇气，“Dean，为什么你可以还是你？”</p><p>“我还是我？什么傻问题。”Dean笑出声，“怎么，非得我成了痴呆的傻子才行吗”</p><p>“其实我是在想你每次重生的时候是不是连崩溃的思维都可以修复。”Sam像是在自言自语，“就像你现在，你还交谈，你还有性格，我也不知道…可能是我太困了。”</p><p>Dean看着那迷茫的男孩，却忽然想起他落在自己胸口的眼泪，猛地意识到这个大男孩现在还是一个人。</p><p>“嘿，我不是心理医生，我曾经是个军人。”Dean的脸被窗口的白映亮一点，眼睛在黑暗里晶晶的，“你觉得你能摧毁一个军人吗”</p><p>“如果你想操我就来操我，我不在乎。”</p><p>“死一次和死一千次也没什么区别，小书呆子，”Dean扭过头盯着Sam，“只有人才会难过，这是好事。”</p><p>被一个亚人称为人很怪异，Sam翻身，和Dean面对面，心跳却慢慢恢复正常。Dean像有魔力，只是几句话就让他变得安心，他们隔了两米，Sam觉得如此遥远又如此亲近，像朝拜者在跪拜他那虚无缥缈的神。那一瞬间Sam出现了一个奇妙的念头，死亡到底是什么感觉？</p><p>对Dean来说，他的生命里死亡已经失去了意义，变成和睡眠，饮食一样普通又自然的事。Sam想体验一次死亡，到底Dean是什么感觉呢？是死亡让他变得这么纯粹，这么无所畏惧吗？但Sam一生只能体验一次死亡。</p><p>不。Sam瞪大了眼，可能不止一次，他浑身的汗毛都立了起来，死是证明亚人的先决条件，决定你是人类还是怪物，在未知的情况下，每个人都有可能是亚人，想知道结果就必须先去死。无名的恐惧和激动，在他体内游走，他摸着自己的手腕感受血管的跳动，如果我是亚人呢，如果我会和他一样，Sam控制不住自己的思绪，如果我自杀尝试一次呢？ </p><p> </p><p>07</p><p>一周之后，Dean恢复的很好便被提前拆线了，伤口并没有完全愈合还有开裂的危险，但买下Dean的人似乎就是要他这幅样子。接下来的十天，Sam只需要每天早晚各来检查一次Dean的情况即可，他被赶出了那座医院。</p><p>第一天早上，Dean看起来并没有什么异样，一切正常，但到了晚上，Sam发现Dean的后腰处被烙铁烙上了一个奇怪印记，就像小时候外祖父会在牛身上烙的那样，伤口有些肿胀，但已经被处理过并没有感染。他没敢问Dean发生了什么，Dean一副什么都没有发生过样子，大口吃着护士送到嘴边的饭，嘴唇红肿，在咬住勺子的时候嘴角细小的伤口裂开出了血。</p><p>那天晚上Sam遗精了。</p><p>梦里他站在那间他们一起住了许多天的房间外，从门缝里看到没有四肢的Dean被陌生丑陋的男人狠狠操着，残肢无力得在半空中挣扎，他可以随意的被人抱起来摆弄，就像一个大号又廉价的飞机杯。</p><p>他从梦里惊醒，冲进浴室狠狠往脸上泼了两捧水，但梦里的画面却无法从脑子里消失，有点粘腻的内裤提醒着他，你现在疯了。</p><p>Sam亲眼看到了那副场景。Dean身上套着可爱的短裙，残缺的四肢被衣服挡住，一个头发斑白的中年男人把他抱到自己的膝盖上，一只手探到Dean的裙底。Sam挪不开视线，Dean是那样残缺又那样美丽，无神的眼睛让他看起来更像一个洋娃娃了，没有四肢意味着无法拒绝也无法挣扎，他被硬抬起来坐到那男人的阴茎上，而Sam的阴茎也随着男人的动作跳动着。</p><p>于是他落荒而逃，躺到床上后一直在思考如果对一个人类产生性欲和对一个亚人产于性欲都意味着什么，他无法找到任何一个可供参考的案例，他辗转反侧，拉开床头的抽屉摸到自己的安眠药匆匆吃了几片便合上了眼。</p><p>安眠药很有效，Sam睁开眼时感觉自己睡了很久，但墙上的挂钟的时针才指向四，他记得自己应该是一小时前吃过药。</p><p>“怎么回事。”他自言自语着打开灯，拉开抽屉，却发现最外层的药瓶上赫然贴着标签，阿司匹林。哐啷，Sam手里的药瓶掉到了地上，他想起自己为了睡着晚饭时候刚喝过酒。他没命得冲进浴室撩起上衣，几年前阑尾手术的伤疤不见了，小时候手臂上被烫伤的疤也消失了。</p><p>他蹲在浴室里，又站起来冲进客厅找出自己的匕首，他喘着粗气躺进浴缸，刀尖抵在大臂上，上臂大动脉的位置他曾经背了一遍又一遍，而这次他要找他自己的。匕首锋利极了，不过他身体太过麻木连疼痛都减弱了，Sam抽出匕首时鲜红的动脉血喷涌而出。</p><p>这样的出血量，只用两分钟我就会死，他脑子空白之前最后的一句话。</p><p>几分钟后，他醒了，身体完好如初。</p><p>他哈哈大笑着站起来，却双腿发软一下子跪在了浴室的地面上，恐惧，无助，兴奋，难以承受的大量爆发出来的情绪吞没了他。不能被发现，不能成Dean那样，他粗重得喘着，对了，还有Dean。</p><p>过去几个月里对Dean做的那些事如同滔天巨浪打在他身上，他必须去找Dean，他是个糟糕的怪物，他活该变成怪物，这是对他的惩罚，是对他自以为是的惩罚。</p><p> </p><p>他申请回到医院里，对002进行监测，没人在意这些小事，他给Ash打了个电话当天申请便通过了，他还是和Dean住在同一个房间。</p><p>上午见到Dean时，他的四肢都已经长了回来，被绑在拘束衣里，Sam没有问他发生了什么，只是拉过躺椅坐到Dean的床边，他四肢都是冷的，手心冰凉全是冷汗，脸色差的要命。</p><p>Dean歪着头，“你怎么跟便秘了一样？”</p><p>“你害怕吗？”Sam答非所问，“复活的时候。”</p><p>真是奇怪，Dean猜不到他在想什么了，他之前不是只是喜欢我吗，奇怪。</p><p>“我不记得了，我每天都会死。”</p><p>“Dean，我能相信你吗，或者说你相信我吗？”Sam鼓足了勇气。</p><p>“什么？”Dean被他逗笑了，“你们什么时候 这么尊重过我的意见了？我泄密你就杀了我好了。”</p><p>“我是亚人。”Sam说了出来，“昨晚我已经试过了。”</p><p>这次瞪大眼睛的终于是Dean 了，他扭动着摔下了床，Sam慌忙去扶他，但Dean却恶狠狠瞪着他，“如果你们想让我有点什么情绪波动那你们确实成功了。”</p><p>Sam愣愣看着Dean，开始给他解开拘束衣的扣子，“那你可以杀死我。”</p><p>拘束衣被解开了，Dean敏捷的跳起来，作为军人的条件反射还存在于他的身体里，Sam根本没有反应过来便被Dean双手摁住头，咔吧一声，他的头被拧了一百八十度。几秒之后，黑色渣滓从Sam身上散出来，他的头缓慢得扭了回来，大睁的眼睛终于又开始眨动。</p><p>“我相信你了。”Dean一下子抱住Sam，“我相信你了。”</p><p>大男孩毛茸茸的脑袋压在Dean的肩膀，紧紧抱着他，“对不起，对不起，对不起…”</p><p>“嘿，没关系，我知道你不是他们，你不一样。”Dean吻着Sam的发旋，“不要害怕，把死当做游戏就好了，反正我们可以无限复活，只有我们可以。”</p><p> </p><p>08</p><p>Sam从没想过Dean其实是个开朗的话痨，那天晚上Dean跟他不停说话说了一整晚，主要是在各种情况下怎样死比较轻松，被包在拘束衣里的人第一次那样神采奕奕，他开心大笑的时候Sam觉得自己看到了太阳。</p><p>“Dean，你想逃走吗？”整晚，这是Sam主动说的第一句话，“就我们两个，离开这个国家。”</p><p>“想啊。”Dean一下都没犹豫。</p><p>“好。”Sam现在理解了对一个人，不，是只对Dean产生欲望意味着什么了，“我们一起走，再也不回来。”</p><p> </p><p>Sam消失了一天，他再回来时手里多了两个证件，窗外风雪大作。</p><p>“Dean，如果让你杀人，你愿意吗？”</p><p>“反正我不会下地狱，我根本不会死。”Dean露出白白的牙，“要杀几个。”</p><p>“今天大暴雪，只有两个警卫，不过首先。”Sam掏出打火机，“得让他们过来。”</p><p>他拿过Dean床边药架上的两酒精把酒精倒满两张床再点燃，在燃起的火焰里，他们看着彼此，站到门的两侧，火焰爬到他们身体上，皮肤很疼，但Sam却从未这么兴奋过。</p><p>警卫破门而入时他和Dean一人一个跳起摁住过来的警卫，警卫疯狂的开枪Sam用身体堵住了枪口，全副武装的警卫被Sam惊到，一瞬的失神他的枪便被Dean猛然抢走。Dean身上燃着火，咬着牙，嘴角翘起对着被自己打倒的那个警卫打完了全部的子弹，他捡起那摊看不出人型得烂肉身体上那把还有子弹的枪，一枪打爆Sam身下那个警卫的脑袋。</p><p>他又把枪口对准Sam，“不会疼的，忍一下。”砰，他轰烂了Sam的脑袋，然后又把枪口对准自己，砰，轰烂了自己的脑袋。</p><p>在一片狼藉的废墟里，他们赤裸的站起来，踩着雪留下两串漆黑的脚印，但很快雪便把一切都掩埋。</p><p>正文完.</p><p>我写了个番外放slo了，大概下个月发</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>